Matt Stevens
Matt Stevens, Stevens is an Canadian professional wrestler currently working in a few federations. His main one he's focusing really hard on is Ultimate Wrestling Federation aka UWE. He goes by the name Matt Stevens in ring and out of the ring his friends and family call him by the name of khanboy. He's currently dating Ashley Thomas and has two kids, one boy one girl. Matt is currently 24 and has planned a life long wrestling career ahead of him. A lot of people tend to call him "Superman" due to the fact how he jumps around in the ring (High Flyer.) Promotions Wrestled for *Ultimate Wrestling Federation *Dangerous Under-Rated Wrestling Early and Personal Life Mathew Stevens was born in Etobicoke Canada, although he grew up in Mississauga, Ontario, Canada. His father has passed away long before Matt was born and once Matt turned 5 his mother had also passed by a heart attack. Matt became an orphan as for being the only child he had no where else to go. But he never got a chance to live on the streets as the Stevens family had a very close friend that decided to take Matt in his home. The man was Gangsta Clown (Michael Gordon). Gangsta Clown was currently starting out his new wrestling career in downtown Toronto. Michael had always supported Gangsta Clown and one day dreamt of becoming a pro wrestler himself. Once Stevens turned 15 he decided his fate would only take him if he started to prepare now. With Gangsta Clown training him and a Hardcore legend himself Matt soon inherited some of Gangsta Clowns moves and became another Hardcore Icon like Michael. Now with Gangsta Clown fighting in UWE Matt was currently in under training where he hired a few guys to box with him in a private gym. After about 2years of training we saw Matt Stevens ready to hit the indys. But instead he went straight to the main networks such like HIW and WWU. But with a sit down with each chairman they told him that he wasn't their yet. WWG was another federation Gangsta Clown had been wrestling in. But at that time Gangsta Clown was on an LOA. Matt soon decided to train a few months more before heading for where Michael was currently wrestling at, UWE. Matt was hired instantly due to being trained by the legend himself, the board didn't need to know anything else so it was decided that Matt would make a name for himself in UWE. Just before Matt could debut Michael had been injured and due to many injury's in his career he had to sit down on this one if he every really cared about his health. But soon enough Gangsta Clown anounced his retirement and decided that he'd do the opposite now, that it was his turn to cheer Matt in his seat. Mathew Stevens at the age of 24 continues the Hardcore legacy of Gangsta Clown but also mixes in a few of his own move sets. Such like high flying. A few years before Matt debuting in UWE he was dating Ashley Thomas and still currently is. With a few years gone by they finally have twins, one boy one girl. Named Amber and Max. Ashley Thomas also sits next to Michael as she cheers Matt's wrestling career. Stevens and Ashley are still yet to be married. Ashley and Matt met at a house show down in Toronto on the day Gangsta Clown won his very seventh Hardcore belt. Ashley wanted to learn a few moves from Michael as Michael introduced his precalled son Mathew. Both got along great and in a few months of training together they soon started to date and Matt and Ashley soon bought a house down in Mississauga and lived together since. They now travel together but most often Ashley stays home watching the new born kids. Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment On Monday 4th August 2008, ShowDown. Matt Stevens made his debut in a 3 on 3 match. The match lived up to it's heights. It wasn't to long until Mathew hit the Canadian Mind Buster on one of the men for the 3 count. On Monday 11th August 2008, ShowDown. Matt Stevens faught against a man 9 and 0. The match looked as if it was Stevens but he was sadly mistaken as he walked right into the Memory Remain pulled by Adam Majors for the 3 count making Stevens first loss here in UWE. Dangerous Under-Rated Wrestling Matt Stevens is yet to debut. Finishing *The Final Countdown - (5 Star Frog Splash) *Canadian Mind Buster - (Pedigree) Championships *'24/7 Hardcore Championship' 1 Managers *Ashley Thomas (Girlfriend) *Gangsta Clown (Long time friend and trainer) Nicknames *The Final CountDown *The 5 Star Showmen Theme Song/s Currently using or used in the past. *Saliva - Always *Europe - The Final Countdown Superstars Faced *Jake Daniels *Rxnolasco *Hammer *Adam Majors Total Record *Matches Won - 1 *Matches Lost - 1 *Matches Draw - 0 *Total Matches in UWE - 2 *Total Matches in DUW - 0 Category:1984 births Category:Wrestlers Category:Canadian characters Category:Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment wrestlers